Incarnation
by ForebiddenCreatures
Summary: A young girl is thrust between the option of purgatory or taking a persona to find and send back to hell an escaped devil who is turning the DBZ universe into a darker version of itself. As the gentle balance of Goku's seemingly simplistic world becomes more complex how will our hero take action against this creature of chaos who manipulates ones flaws. Darkfic! Goku/oc/Vegeta
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Stepping out into the sun for the first time in Kami knows how long he absorbed the light of the sun. The hustle and bustle of human life like a constant hum in his ear, a system derived from daily routines and perpetual repetition. The man watched as a mother and her two young children bought balloons from a vendor. They pulled and played with the strings as the mother fished through her purse for a few messily dollars.

The man's face split into a crooked smile as he took in a deep breath and simply blew. Like a strong wind it yanked the red balloon from the eldest childs hand and sped off after it, the young boys eyes on the goal. Then there was screaming. The sound of screeching tires as a flesh met steel and soon the monotony of the morning was disturbed as people huddled around the body of the lifeless child.

"Yes, this system is indeed fragile, almost as much as they are." He left with his crooked grin and disappeared with the chaos surrounding him.

A/N: A series of one shots updated every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. But because it is Christmas I will give a few more.


	2. Chapter 2

Introduction to the afterlife

I float above this surreal reflection of myself, a star in a melancholy drama, about a girl in the wrong place at the wrong time. They haul my body onto the gurney and I know that I'm not dead, but I can't even remember living. A strange state of purgatory is where I am and I can't remember anything else. As I watch the doors shut and the my body speed off down the dark city street I can't help but feel so serene even as people seem to faze in and out of vision. Small snapshots are all I can see of them lasting no longer then the flash of a Polaroid camera.

And just as I feel the sensation to slip, fall onto the strangely inviting tar surface I am yanked forward once more and thrust into white oblivion. Barely a moment to adjust to the biting cold of a steel chair and a thick stack of paperwork is thrust into my face.

"Hello Misses Schmidt," a very tall, lithe woman says sitting opposite me crossing her blue legs to get comfortable. "Welcome to your second chance."

A/N: Have I caught you yet. By the way this isn't the young boy with the red balloon. You will have to read to know more.


	3. Chapter 3

Deal of a lifetime

"Second chances are gifts given to those who have done good in their lifetime." That was what my case worker said. "People who are extraordinary usually get these chances, the strong, brave, and talented. However in your case you're really none of these things."

My eyebrows knit together with both anger and confusion. "I-uh… e-excuse me, But where am I?"

She scoffed, "Afterlife, duh, that's what happens when you get run over and put into a coma. Your soul is in a temporary state of limbo while your body recoups."

I look around at my surroundings vaguely getting the sense of a police interrogation room. I heard a clinking, immediately my gaze shifted to her finely manicured red, glossy nails. The strange woman of the afterlife (more like a devil) smirked at me.

"So what do you need me for? If I am not so special that is…" I say as she looks at me pleased, I had started to play her game.

"What you lack in finesse we gain in stealth. In life you lived a boring, average life. You were a good Samaritan and a logical, yet empathetic soul. We believe you might be the perfect candidate for our latest experiment."

"I see, I can't really remember anything from my previous life, but this experiment of yours. What is it?"

"We have designed a temporary vessel you will inhabit for a mission, nothing really too strenuous, a small stealth mission to get some information on an escaped soul inhabiting another dimension. Hopefully with the research we gather from you in the field we can size up this bodies level of endurance, strength, and overall performance."

I nod, to be honest I neither understand nor care about what she is talking about. My only thought is the end goal. A brand new body built like a super hero, but there is always a special clause in a devils contract.

"You've got me hooked, now what's the catch?"

"No catch, honest, we just need you to run through this simple assignment and report back. We will guide you along the way to ensure your safety at all times. Or…"

I watch the blue devil sit back in her seat, her ruby red talons play with luxurious green locks as teal eyes stare back at me. "You could stay here until your body recovers in a month, a year, maybe fifteen years."

It all seems like a dream and the fog in my mind was still so thick I didn't even bother to think it through. I nod my head and give a "yes" and she smiles at me pushing the thick stack of paperwork my way.

"Alright then, sign here and we'll begin."

* * *

A/N: Well, how about now? You like, you like? You make review now!


	4. Chapter 4

No one must know my secret

The soul melding had been painless, I couldn't remember a thing. As I was hooked up with my new body they told me of the common complications of using this new prosthetic body. Like a new pair of shoes I would simply have to break into it, but it would never feel the same as my old shell. However, what I wasn't prepared for was the awkward movements I made that had me in hysterical laughter. The first steps I made could have easily been replicated by a new born deer and the feeling was akin to walking with limbs that fell asleep.

Trying to do menial things had been especially challenging. It took me hours before I could drink without spilling it in my lap. I was still not particularly good with the motions until the time that I could function like a human. My case worker had given me details on my assignment and how I should behave in this seemingly more simplistic world. A world where talking dogs were kings, dinosaurs would eat me, people had hair the various colors of the light spectrum, and I would have the honor to blend in and find some missing convict from the afterlife.

"You don't think this is a little much? I mean, why don't you just take a soul from their dimension? Use them? Wouldn't it be easier?"

"Well," my blue devil said as she filed her ruby red talons, blowing on them lightly. "We had definitely thought about it. But you must know the beings from that dimension are too simplistic, full of extremes, no true sense of 'grey' just 'black' and 'white.' You're either evil or you're good, they destroy themselves otherwise."

"But the people from my world are better?"

"No, of course not, however with your situation and the fact that you have taken so well to our prototype it was just the best option we had. Not to mention you were a morally sound and conscious individual. Never done drugs, drank alcohol, had sex, well you're just so deliciously vanilla we couldn't keep away."

My face heated up as she just talked about the most intimate parts of any one person's life as though it was common chit-chat. I tried to ignore her as I fixed my clothes. This body looked like my real one, but felt toned compared to it, refined even. Almost too perfect, normally I wouldn't complain about the idea but if I was supposed to blend in with society how was I to do that if all my features had been made more captivating. No more unnecessary fat, more toned muscles, and a better proportioned body (looking at my cleavage in particular) for that matter. I looked a little too good, in my mind I should have been made more plain if rule number #1 was, "No one must know of you or your mission."

"Hold on," I looked to the case worker. "How am I supposed to find this guy. I mean won't he be hiding too. You said you have no idea who broke out of hell."

"That's true," the blue devil said as she placed her file on the table. "We haven't been able to figure out who he is but don't worry he shouldn't be too much a handle. We believe he just snuck through the cracks and with our latest prototype at your control you should do just fine. Besides we have taken notice of an unusual power reading around Satan city, a specific Chi signature only given off by the dead."

"That's where you plan on dumping me, right?"

"Exactly, be mindful of what you say and you'll do fine."

"Alright then, let's start."

* * *

A/N: Yeah you can guess who they meet next. It's not really in the surprise it's in the delivery. Like a lemon. Those are never surprising but written just right and, UMPH! Yeah, baby! Hubbah-Hubbah! Whoot-Whoot!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: No reviews? Oh well, most people don't even read OC stories for DBZ anymore because everyone kept using the same damn story line. Oh well, maybe soon I will get some. This chapter is short but it introduces and sets off Chichi and Goku's relationship after the Buu saga which is where my story will take place.

* * *

Witness to chaos

Some people say that you'll never see through the eyes of another until you walk in their shoes. Until then we may never see the world any differently.

Boy, was I seeing the world with a totally different pair of shoes on.

The buildings seemed to blend, the subtle contrast of tone and shade were lost to this world, replaced with black lines and blurred colors. It seemed like everything was sharp yet undefined at the same time. I looked at my radar (cleverly disguised as a watch) and weaved through the huddled masses of Satan city honing in on my target. Little did I know just what I would be faced with.

**Goku's pov.**

Feigning interest I followed my wife through the expansive shopping center. After being alive again for the last few years after the Majin buu attack things had grown almost too peaceful. Gohan had excelled in high school (much to Chichi's delight) and was about to start college with a full paying scholarship. His fiancé Videl was still taking her time, claiming she was more interested in saving the world and catching up to Gohan in terms of strength. It made me proud to think he had found someone like her, he really deserved her.

"Goku, pay attention," I watched wide eyed as Chichi threw another box onto our already large stack.

"Don't you think this is enough, Chi? Bulma is rich, she can get all this stuff on her own."

"Son Goku!" Chichi admonished. "While you were dead in the afterlife and Gohan was just a boy Bulma did everything to help with Goten. We owe her enough to at least buy her daughter a decent birthday present."

For some reason I couldn't help but feel a little sting as her words sunk in. It was true, leaving for seven years and returning, having missed most on my youngest sons life, must have put a great deal of stress on my wife. We continued on our way through the store to check out counter then to the car to drop of our birthday girl's gifts before heading out for lunch.

We sat outside as Chi sipped on a smoothie and I tore through a pile of hamburgers. People gawked of course, always seeing my lack of self control as sickly fascinating. I didn't care of course, I loved to eat, and a few disgusted glances wouldn't stop me from enjoying my simple pleasure. I looked up swallowing a large mouthful of food before following it with some of my cola.

Of course, this is when everything became strange. Happening so subtly that it was almost too hard to define with words. Almost like fate my eye caught a strange figure walking along the streets. I watched as the strange man, tall and lithe, made his way through the crowd of people looking around then slyly taking a food can that had been sitting outside of a small grocery store and casually let it roll down the sidewalk. I watched the can as it rolled along no one taking notice of it until a rather heavy set elderly woman stood on it, making her trip and fall sideways into upcoming traffic. Like a train wreck I watched as one car swerved to get out of the way, smashing into a large truck carrying heaving sewage pipes. The heavy metal wires that kept it's heavy load in place suddenly snapped relieving it's cargo onto nearby pedestrians.

I snapped out of the chaos as Chi screamed as another car trying to avoid the chaos swerved out of control and headed for us. Grabbing my wife we were out of the way in seconds however the car crashed into the concrete exterior of the diner and exploded on impact wiping out anyone nearby. Many more pile ups helped add to the chaos as everyone scrambled away. Infuriated, I looked for the man in dark and watched as a sadistic smile spread on his face.

All of that was intentional, I wasn't that dumb! But, how could so much chaos come from someone who barely moved a muscle. I placed my forefingers to my forehead and used instant transmission. I ignored Chichi's horrified expression, focused in on Bulma's energy and teleported immediately.

Our moment of peace was about to end.

* * *

A/N: I know I am making these chapters really short. These are mostly like one shots, which is also why I am going to update more frequently. It's an easy writing style for me and keeps me from getting frustrated and ditching the story all together.

I wanted to make a special shout out to **TehBdog **not only favoriting my story but putting up a watch for it too. Glad you at least liked it. So for being so cool I will release a small hint of what to come.

The Vege man will be in the next chapter...

**Next Chapter: Shiny Golden God!** _Tune in Wednesday!_ _Bye!_


	6. Chapter 6

Shiny, Golden God

Chaos…

It's the only word to describe it. Bloody mangled bodies, mixed with the blazing heat of a hungry fire that burned through the remains of a place that only moments ago seemed so peaceful. Looking at my tracking device I looked to the direction of my target. An ominous out looker stood by himself as he watched others scatter around him like roaches to light. The look on his face unnaturally calm yet completely self satisfied. He was the one.

I took my stance ready to jump him and get this job taken care of when a flash of light slammed into my objective and tossed him into a building. Confused, I stared into the spot where the culprit once stood and cursed. What the hell just happened?!

Turning to the left I could see a crater from where both entities landed.

* * *

Goku's Pov

Probably not the subtlest approach, but it's never been my 'style' per say. I twisted my head from side to side popping my neck and started up some quick stretches wanting to end this fight and get some answers as soon as possible. My opponent slowly made his way out of the crater, which proved just as I suspected that whoever this was, he wasn't (at least normal) human.

"My, my, I haven't experienced that sort of strength in a very, very long time." A smooth voice dragged out. "So you must be the one they sent to come and bring me back to the Afterlife."

My brows furrowed, "Afterlife?" Does that mean he's one of the dead?

"No one sent me. I'm here to get some answers as to why you just killed dozens of innocent people."

I watched his eyebrow twitch, "What is your name mortal?"

"My name is Goku, protector of this planet."

"I see then let me introduce myself, although I have many names, I am simply Kaos, creator of misfortune, defiler of fate, and leader of the damned."

"Hm, pretty fancy title, must take a while to spell it out." I turned to see Vegeta behind me already powered up and ready to go if need be, his trade mark smirk on his face.

"And you are?" Kaos questioned with a bored expression.

"Vegeta, prince of all Sayajins."

"Good, now that we all have our titles out of the way. Guardian, prince, let's get underway shall we?"

"Hold up right there!" Everyone looked in the direction as a dark haired girl stood amongst the rubble. "I demand you leave with me peacefully, Mr. Misfortune."

"Oh, little woman? And who are you?"

The woman before us tensed, opening her mouth and pausing for only a fraction of a moment before giving her short reply.

"I'm pissed!"

* * *

He laughed. I had to watch in embarrassment as my opponent laughed. Not just a few snickers but gut wrenching, tear jerking laughter. My face instantly red with embarrassment as the other two, god only knows who they were, stared at me like I had something unmentionable growing out of my forehead. I gritted my teeth and took a fighting stance, ignoring the stares and mockery, springing forth with my new found strength I managed to hit Kaos square in the jaw silencing his insufferable laughter.

However much to my surprise he didn't move an inch. His eyes, red and deep, stared at me all humor lost. I felt a knee connect with my gut as he kicked me about twenty feet back and into a concrete wall. I felt pain yes, but not the kind that makes you see stars. If anything the lack of, seemed more jarring.

I watched as the one called Goku launched himself at my escaped devil about to pull the same move as me but this time Kaos caught it then attempted to throw his own. To the same effect, Goku countered in the same manner and then it became a battle of wills and strength as Vegeta appeared behind Kaos, with hands clasped together he slammed them down on the creatures head who seemed only slightly shaken. Bending his knees and then standing fully erect he managed to head butt the prince. Then holding onto Son Goku he used the combined force of Goku shove and his kick to send Vegeta flying backwards. Swinging his body on his on his shoulders he made a kick to Goku's gut who, having already lost his balance, was sent off a good couple dozen feet as well.

Soon Kaos was floating in mid air, with two shiny golden men trailing after him. I watched amazed by what I was seeing when I heard the ringer from my watch go off. I lifted it up and held it close to my face pushing the button as a face appeared on the screen.

My little blue devil made her appearance, and the bitch looked bored.

"So I take it from the spike in energy from our little escapee that you are trying to capture him."

"No, we were just talking about how wonderful a day it was and discussing WHAT WE WERE GOING TO HAVE FOR LUNCH! Of course I am in the middle of fighting him, or at least I was. Two muscle headed blondes showed up out of nowhere to take on my target!"

"Calm down," my devil soothed. "We already know, if anything you should be pleased, we knew that they would come if our target drew enough attention to himself. Those two blonde muscle heads are a few of this dimensions fiercest warriors, you should be watching the battle. Your new body automatically reacts during fighting to compensate for your lack of knowledge. The more you see, the more data your body absorbs making you a more skilled and proficient unit."

"I knew that already, I can remember reading it in the manual, so you're just wasting my time!"

My blue demon shook her finger and admonished me. "Ah-ah, the reminder was merely some words of advice. Now I have orders from the top. Stay on the sidelines and watch the fight."

"On the sidelines?" I echoed, some strange jolt of disappointment shooting through me.

"Yes, wait and gather data, these two should be enough to hold him off. Then once you get the opportunity, use our little trap and catch him off guard. You do still have your little toy don't you?"

I ran my hand over the bump in my pocket feeling the small cube. "Yes."

"Good, now keep to our contract." And with that my devil was gone.

* * *

A/N: I made this one a bit longer with some action in it. Probably not well described action but some... So I have a favor to ask and I don't expect anyone to actually fall through but how is the story so far? I don't have a beta reader, and I know that the chapters are short and we are slowly getting to the plot but does anyone think it should be revised? I would love to know.

Happy New Year and may good fortune fall upon you!


	7. Chapter 7

The Great Escape

Vegeta's Pov

This being, Kaos, was tougher then he looked. A heavy dribble of blood rolled down my forehead and into my line of vision. Wiping it away, I looked to see Kakarrot still fighting. Why wasn't he turning into a Super Sayajin three? The sound of flesh hitting flesh seemed to fill the air as both Kakarrot and Kaos sent a flurry of well aimed punches towards each other. Naturally both parties were astute at countering each others moves, while Kakarrot kept string bean distracted I charged up energy blast ready to blow Kaos out of the sky.

* * *

I watched with wide eyes and open jaw as both my target, and one of the fighters my devil mentioned seemed to be beating the tar out of each other. Right hooks, left hooks, kicks, jabs, and what's more is that they made it look so easy. I couldn't look away, I mean, I knew I was supposed to keep watching but it was like a bloody train wreck. I hardly noticed as the little guy, Vegeta, seemed to shoot something, incredible in force and blinding in light, towards Kaos and Goku.

Goku was gone in an instant and appeared beside Vegeta as Kaos made no move to dodge the soaring ball of light. Everything about this fight was strange and hypnotizing, completely foreign compared to what I was used to seeing. In my dimension fighting involved a couple of quick jabs and a knockout punch and it was over in minutes. This fight seemed to drag on, and on, like no one knew how to quite.

As soon as the ball of light collided with Kaos a huge explosion went off that sent everything in the air flying with a torrent of wind. Anyone who actually still happened to be in the area screamed and ran for cover. All I could do was brace myself as I slowly skidded backwards.

"Amazing!"

At first I thought it was some outside voice meeting my ears. It took me moments to realize that it had been my own voice. Possibilities swam through my head, if I could fight like them, if I had abilities like this, I could be a something akin to a super hero!

* * *

Goku's Pov

I scowled at Vegeta, immediately sensing my frustration he turned to me with his cocky grin, "What's wrong Kakarrot?"

"That was careless Vegeta, you should know that in a highly populated area like this energy blasts aren't an option. They're too unpredictable."

"Possibly for you Kakarrot, but I actually know what I'm doing."

"Vegeta. I personally would have liked to take this fight elsewhere, but because of that girl we were forced into action."

Suddenly it hit me full force, after Kaos slapped that girl away, where had she gone? Our period of rest was quickly over as what had been left from the blast cleared and Kaos stood unscathed. Vegeta sneered, and I watched with furrowed brows.

"Is that the best you can do?" Mocked Kaos, "Well now that you've shown me yours, how about I show you mine." Our black clad foe raised a out his pointer finger charging up an energy blast the size of a marble. It seemed to swirl with a dark energy that I had never seen before.

"Ha, is that the best you got!" Vegeta yelled out to our opponent charging up ready to take the seemingly small energy blast on.

"Looks can be deceiving my friend," Kaos bright red light seemed to shoot in every direction. Bracing what was to come I took a stance realizing that if we dodged the attack it would mean sacrificing all the innocent lives of those who were caught up in our battle.

"Hey! Kaos!"

"It's that blasted female again." I looked in the direction Vegeta was looking and sure enough a dark haired, blue eyed girl stood out in the open a look of determination on her face. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out a strange looking cube.

"How about you try this on, see how it fits!"

* * *

I reached into my pocket and fished out the cube. Once I held the object in my hand I threw it into the air, and with more aim and precision I could have ever mustered in my former body, I hit dead on.

"What?" Kaos murmured clearly knowing what I had in my arsenal. As soon as the small cube came within a reasonable distance a large expanse of light engulfed the cretin and swallowed him leaving nothing but the cube itself and its new contents held securely within.

I watched as it began to fall to earth, gravity taking over once again, and snatched it up before it could collide with the ground. Holding my prize in my hand I smiled knowing my mission had been complete, now all I had to do was make my way back to the afterlife, report in and...

"Where do you think you're going whelp?"

I looked behind me and noticed that I now held the attention of the two blondes from before. Realizing it was the short one who called me "whelp."

"You've got a bit of explaining to do," said the tall one.

Dammit!

* * *

A/N: Sorry I was supposed to post this one yesterday but I have been really sick and in a Nyquil coma. If the chapter sucks bare with me and I will fix it when my head fog clears up a little bit.

I want to say thanks to .sisters and amofield2 for becoming my newest story followers.

If you like the story plz review it and if you didn't please leave a review giving your opinion on improvements. Feel free to fav. and follow.


End file.
